User talk:Saltpeter1
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Storyline page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 01:03, May 20, 2010 Turian cruisers at the Citadel Please note that in the cutscene depicting the Battle of the Citadel, the two turian cruisers you described as 'obliterated' were in fact hit and sustained what appears to be severe damage, but were not seen to explode. They were damaged and very likely disabled, possibly even destroyed, but to describe them as 'obliterated' is hyperbole. 'Obliterate', after all, means to destroy completely and to remove or destroy all traces of something. And this just didn't happen to the two cruisers, which weren't even destroyed (at least not that we ever saw). SpartHawg948 01:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :(Edit conflict- this was intended as a response to the question about adding into the article the fact that two turian cruises were hit at the start of the battle, a question that was removed while I typed my answer) While that would be accurate, we then get into another dilemma. If we're going to note these two ships being hit, consistency would demand that we note every instance in which a ship was hit or destroyed. Were this to be done, the article would become bogged down with minutiae. The point of the Storyline article is to give a fairly brief summary of the plot, not to describe in detail every single little thing that occurs in each scene. SpartHawg948 02:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : : : : :Point taken Saltpeter1 02:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) No offence intended Please be advised that I do not wish to offend you, nor question your knowledge about the game, I just would like to make the storyline article more detailed and interesting to read. Because when I read stuff I like it if the author tells me every detail, especially at the battle scenes. :No offense was taken, it's just that the bit you added wasn't really accurate. I understand the desire to have as much detail as possible, but doing so at the expense of accuracy is never a good thing. SpartHawg948 02:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you put on the signature with your name and time posted and stuff? :Type four tildes (a tilde being one of these ~) at the end of your post. SpartHawg948 02:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok thanks Saltpeter1 02:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Any time! It's what I'm here for! :) SpartHawg948 02:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Telon You were told why punch is inaccurate on Telon's page on SpartHawg948's talk page, and yet you still readded it. To quote SpartHawg948, "punched is EXTREMELY vague", and it is. Please do not change the article becuase knocked out is more accurate for the reasons explained on SpartHawg948's talk page. Lancer1289 14:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I said on my recent edit, "punched him out" which I beleive to be much more detailed than "knocked out" because people don't know if he was knocked out by the but of your gun or your fist, by saying "punched out" people know you punched him before he fell unconsous. So if you would please re add my edit when you get the chance to, that would be appreciated. (Saltpeter1 01:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) :But it isn't any more accurate. Firstly, 'punched him out' is pretty horrible grammar. Knocked him out, or simply punched him, would be more acceptable. Secondly, why does it matter whether he was knocked out by the butt (two Ts) of a gun or by a fist? He was knocked out. And 'punched out', being a made up term, does not equal knocked out or knocked unconscious. This site is about accuracy, not necessarily about getting as much detail as possible. In fact, there are many occasions when less detail is actually better, as putting second-by-second recounts of the game make for horrible reading. 'Punched him out may be more detailed (though that is debatable), but it isn't any more accurate, and is much worse from a grammatical and factual standpoint, as it is using a made-up term and some pretty poor grammar. SpartHawg948 01:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You said "Why does it matter whether he was knoked out by the butt of the gun or by a fist" Well then let me ask you why it matters to say he was knocked out and not just say he was punched? And about my spelling and grammer, as I said i'm from China and my english is bad. And also you never said punched out was wrong and it isn't because you punch him and he colaspses So mabe you could re word it so it could have the same meaning but with proper gramer (Saltpeter1 02:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) :I didn't say punched out was wrong because I don't generally make a habit of listing every possible way something can be phrased, and whether it is right or wrong. Do you? I mean, you never asked if punched out was right or wrong, so why should the burden fall upon me to preemptively tell you? A also had no idea you were from China, as I'm not in the habit of checking someone's user page to see if it maybe explains why their use of grammar was poor, as it doesn't 99% of the time. Finally, there is a way to word 'punched out' so that it uses proper grammar. It's 'knocked out'. SpartHawg948 02:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) So would it be more gramaticly correct to say "you can either knock him out with a punch (renegade) or tell him to put the gun down" would that be acceptable? I just wan't people to know how he was knocked out. Because I read the walkthrough on that part and the character section before I did thanes mission the image i got in my head was shepard hitting Telon with his gun, but the cutscene was different. So my way the people can clearly visualize what happens. And if it is accptable please tell me so I can add it (Saltpeter1 06:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) :It's slightly more correct grammatically, but it's just too long, and it's really pointless minutiae that doesn't need to be added. Again, this is not a play-by-play, it's a broad overview. When an article says that Shepard kills someone, it generally doesn't elaborate as to how. When it states Shepard shoots someone, it generally doesn't specify how many times, There is a reason for this. These aren't walkthroughs, or transcripts of the scenes. They're brief descriptions of what happens, not how it happens. This is the same basic concept I already explained some time ago in the 'Turian Cruisers' section of this page, when I said that the Storyline page (and articles in general) exist to "to give a fairly brief summary of the plot, not to describe in detail every single little thing that occurs in each scene." So no, it really isn't acceptable, as it sets a pretty ridiculous precedent. SpartHawg948 06:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Editing Other User's Posts Please don't edit other users' posts, as you did on this page. Doing so is a bannable offense. I would undo your edits to their posts but I can't since you also made a comment at the same time, so would you please revert it. Bastian964 02:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well SpartHawg has reverted his post, now you just need to revert what you did to the header which is part of Lancer's post.Bastian964 02:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ok i will do that and sorry the computer i'm using is internet explorer 6 so it's glitching (Saltpeter1 05:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) I just rplied to another conversation, hopefully it's not changed, if it is i'm sorry and I did not intetionaly do it, i'm at my mom's house and her computer is old, i'll try to upgrade the internet (Saltpeter1 06:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC))